More for Us
by Villains' Bad Girl
Summary: With Manny and Ellie expecting a baby, Frida wants more in their relationship, but Diego wants no change. What'll happen when Diego thinks about leaving the herd? Sequel to Protecting You
1. Lovely Couple

Diego smiled as he walked into the cave early in the morning. He had spotted a heard of gazelle and wanted to take Frida hunting before anyone else got up. He smiled as he saw Frida sleeping in the cave. True to his word, the two of them had been taking their relationship slowly. They had not mated yet, resulting in no cubs or anything. The same could not be said for Manny and Ellie. Diego looked at the two of them sleeping together in a corner of th cave. Manny's trunk was wrapped protectively around her. Ellie's stomach was large and round...with a baby inside.

Manny and Ellie were expecting their first child any day now. The whole herd was excited, Frida especially. Everytime she talked to Ellie about the baby, she would glance at Diego with a smile. He knew what she was thinking. She wanted cubs.

Diego sighed as he licked the top of her head. He was not ready to be a father yet.

"Come on, wake up", he said softly.

Frida gave a roaring yawn as she raised her head.

"Diego?" she mumbled as she opened her eyes. "What are you doing? It's early."

"I'm taking you hunting, remember?" he said. "Now get up, sleepy head. Don't want the food to leave before we can catch it."

Frida stretched and yawned as she followed Diego out of the cave. She blinked her eyes at the bright sun and looked at Diego wondering why they had to hunt so early every morning. He looked back at her and smiled.

"You'll get used to it", he said walking with her. "It's just the way sabers hunt in a pack."

"If they get up this early to hunt, I'm almost glad I wasn't in one."

Diego chuckled and licked her cheek. Ever since the two of them had gotten together, they've been more comfortable showing affection for each other than before.

Frida wanted more than just nuzzles and licks. Mating season was coming up and it looked like Diego was going to fight off nature to keep from mating. She wanted to let nature take its course. She was ready for their relationship to get more serious.


	2. Struggling

Frida sighed as she watched Diego crouch in the tall grass. There was a large male gazelle grazing, away from his herd, making him the perfect target. She crouched down beside Diego and watched. He started growling softly, trying to channel his predator mode. Diego suddenly jumped out of the grass toward the gazelle.

The gazelle yelled in fear and turned to run. Frida jumped out of the grass, following Diego and their prey.

"Go faster", he panted. "Find a way to cut him off."

Frida panted as she ran around the path, trying to cut the gazelle off. He was good. He twisted and turned around rocks, under and over logs to get away from Diego. The gazelle yelled in surprise when he saw Frida waiting for him. He jumped over her, making Diego crash and fall into her.

"Hey!" Diego panted.

"Sorry", Frida said. "He saw me."

Diego got up and continued running after the gazelle. Frida looked at Diego and gasped softly. He did not look good at all. She could see he was breathing heavily and watched worried as his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he gasped deeply for air.

"Diego!" she gasped as he stopped running.

Frida dragged herself to a stop a stop and walked to him. She gasped as she watched his ribs showing through his fur as he gasped for breath. He was completely out of shape, a mere shadow of his former self. The gazelle saw him and laughed at how pathetic Diego looked as he struggled to even walk.

"Whoo!" he laughed as he danced around Diego and Frida. "My hooves are burning, baby! Burning!"

He stood in front of them, mocking them.

"Ooh, look at this! I got to tip-toe. Tip-toe, I got to tip-toe. Eat my dust, dingo."

Frida growled as she swiped her paw, scratching the gazelle across the neck, fatally wounding it. The sabers ignored the gazelle gasping for air as they looked at each other.

"What happened?" Frida asked.

"I don't know", Diego panted. "I was right behind him and I just ran out of breath."

"You haven't been hunting as much have you?" she asked. "Look how thin you are."

She tucked her head underneath his as she nuzzled him.

"I worry about you, honey", Frida said.

"I know", he said nuzzling her back. "I've been thinking…"

"About…?"

"I need to get my edge back", he answered. "Ever since I left my pack, I've been very different. People used to be afraid of me, now they just laugh at me."

"Do you want me to give them a reminder?" Frida gave him a sly smirk as she walked around her. "Go around the valley and remind them how scary we can be?"

She softly growled in his ear seductively. Diego smiled slightly as he closed his eyes. He didn't know what came over Frida, but he had to admit he liked it. Frida looked at him and purred in his ear as she licked his cheek. She had him right where she wanted him.

"What are you doing?" Diego asked watching her trying to crawl underneath him.

"Diego, I'm ready", Frida said. "It's almost mating season. Don't you want to have cubs?"

"Maybe someday", he shrugged. "But not now. I'm not ready to be a father, besides we're taking our relationship slow."

"We have been taking it slow. How do a few years sound to you?"

"We're leaving", he abruptly said.

Frida looked at him confused as she backed away from him.

"Leaving?" she asked. "What are you talking about?"

"I've been thinking that we should leave the herd. I told you I haven't been the same since I left my pack. You and I should go and live on our own. Be those real sabers we've always talked about."

"What about our herd?" Frida asked. "Our family?"

"Manny's having his own family with Ellie", Diego explained. "Face it, pet. We don't belong here."


	3. Leaving

Frida sighed as she walked with Diego. He had made up his mind. They were leaving the herd and that was his final decision. Frida looked at him worried. This was a big step for both of them.

"Diego, Frida", Manny smiled. "There you guys are. You missed the big surprise."

"Oh yeah", Diego said. "Forgot. We'll check it out later."

He totally forgot about the surprise for Ellie. Manny had built a playground for the new baby. Remembering his past, he was going overboard by covering up and removing sharp points that he thought could possibly hurt the baby.

Diego went on ahead for some time by himself. Frida sighed as she turned and walked toward Manny and Ellie.

"You know, I think there's something bothering Diego", Ellie said.

"Nah, I'm sure everything's fine", Manny shrugged.

"You have no idea how bad he's feeling", Frida said. "I'm so worried about him."

"Maybe you should go talk to him?" Ellie suggested, nudging Manny.

"Guys don't talk to guys about talk problems. We just…punch each other on the shoulders."

"That's stupid", she rolled her eyes.

"To a girl", Manny teased. "To a guy, that's like six months of therapy."

"Well why don't you two manly men go punch each other so he can feel better?" Frida sighed rolling her eyes.

"Okay, fine", he sighed walking toward Diego.

The two girls shook their heads as they walked, letting the guys talk. Men were so immature, rather avoiding the problems than confronting them. Frida smiled as she put her paw over Ellie's stomach. She couldn't wait till she and Diego had cubs someday.

"So do you know what's bothering Diego?" Ellie asked.

Frida looked at her and looked down.

"I was so scared", she said. "Diego and I were hunting earlier. He was fine for a minute, but he looked like he was going to pass out from exhaustion. I've never seen him like this before."

"Maybe he was just tired?" Ellie shrugged.

"No. He's so out of shape. Have you seen him lately? When I saw him trying to catch his breath, I saw his ribs! He's not the same tiger I met. He's…I don't know, but he can't keep this up."

They walked ahead to see Manny looking angry with Diego. He turned away and walked back to them.

"You see?" he asked. "This is why guys don't talk to guys."

"Why, what happened?" Ellie asked.

"Diego and Frida are leaving."

"What? Leaving? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I hoped Manny would be able to talk him out of it", Frida sighed. "But I think this may be best for him. I need to go with him to make sure he'll be alright. He could get back into shape and maybe he and I can take our relationship more seriously."

"Fine then", Ellie glared. "Go and leave me with all these boys."

She huffed and turned away, joining Manny. Frida looked down feeling hurt as she joined Diego who was trying to convince Sid that this was for the best. Manny and Ellie were having their own family. They didn't need them anymore.

"Are we leaving yet?" she asked.

"We are now", Diego said. "Let's go."

"So it's just the three of us now?" Sid asked.

"No, Sid. It's not the three of us."

"Crash and Eddie are coming with us? Just Crash? Just…Eddie?"

Diego and Frida sighed. Sid always had to make things hard.

"Bye, Sid", they said as they walked away to begin life on their own.


	4. A Night Alone

Frida shivered as she curled up beside Diego. They had been gone all day, but practically did nothing except walk. Here it was night and they were curled up in an empty burrow trying to keep warm.

"It's times like this where I miss Sid", Frida said.

"I know", Diego shivered. "His fire would come in handy about now."

He shook his head. What was he saying? They left the herd for a reason. They had to get their animal instincts back. Dwelling on help from their vegetarian friends wouldn't help.

"Well, we'll see them again someday", Diego said resting his head on top of hers. "Let's just focus on staying warm."

Frida looked at him and sighed.

"I know one way we can warm up", she said licking his neck.

Diego looked at her and sighed. She was really pushing his patience. He did not want to mate and have cubs yet. He just wanted to focus on getting back in healthy shape. Diego just laid with her, letting her lick his fur, but he did not respond.

"Diego?" Frida said looking at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing", he answered. "We should get some rest."

He laid his head over her body with a sigh as he closed his eyes. She looked at him and nuzzled him gently. She crawled out from the burrow.

"You go ahead and get some sleep", she said. "I'm going to go get a drink."

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked opening his eyes.

"I'll be fine."

Frida licked Diego's cheek, letting him go to sleep and crawled out to the woods. She stretched her limbs and walked through the trees. She didn't know what she was going to do once mating season started. If Diego wasn't going to mate with her, what were they going to do? Would he just ignore her for the whole season? Would he go away to keep her from trying?

Frida stopped when she reached the frozen lake. This just wasn't her day. She walked out onto the ice, hoping to find a thing piece she could break open to take a drink. As she pressed her paws down on the ice, she pressed her ear to listen to any possible creaks or cracks. Frida walked across the ice and smiled when she heard a creak in the ice.

She lifted her paw and brought it down as hard as she could, trying to break the ice. Frida watched the ice crack around her. The ice must've been thinner than she thought. She had to get away somehow. After drowning, she had a fear of water, no better than Diego's old fear.

"Diego…?" Frida nervously called.

She looked down and gasped as the cracks grew large and numerous. The ice broke sending her falling, not into water, but down through a dark sky. Frida screamed loud as her fear of heights returned.

* * *

Diego gave a roaring yawn as he woke up early the next morning. He noticed how cold it felt in the burrow. He opened his eyes surprised to see Frida wasn't with him.

"Frida?" he called out.

He crawled out of the burrow and stretched out his arms and legs. He looked around for Frida, trying to find her.

"Frida!"

Diego looked around the woods trying to find her, but he got no answer. Everything was so quiet, almost as if he was alone. Diego's ears flattened against his head as he glared. So Frida left him alone, probably went back to the herd. He knew she was reluctant to leave. So she chose the herd over him.


	5. Buck

Diego growled as he walked through the woods in silence. He was angry at everything. Frida ditched him to go back to their herd, so here he was traveling alone. He thought Frida loved him too much to leave him like that. Guess Frida wasn't as in love as he thought.

Diego growled and swiped his paw at the snow in anger. He never felt this hurt before. He never thought Frida would leave him like this. If she loved the herd, she could stay with them. Diego wasn't going to stop her now. He didn't know when he would see her again, but he did know he was going to have a few choice words to say to her.

* * *

Frida had no idea what happened to her. The last thing she remembered was falling someplace very high and that was it. She didn't remember hitting the ground, water or anything. She just knew every part of her body hurt so much.

"Well, look who's awake!"

"Diego?" Frida murmured.

She moaned as she opened her eyes. She found herself laying on a bed of giant leaves. Instead of Diego, she saw some kind of weasel wearing a leaf for an eye patch, holding a knife in his hand.

"I don't know who this Diego fella is", the weasel said. "But the name's Buck, short for Buckminster, long for Buh."

Frida moaned as she tried to move. Buck gently pushed her back down.

"You shouldn't move so much", he said. "You took a rather nasty fall. Falling from up there to the lake was a tall feat. I'm surprised you didn't break more ribs."

"Break my ribs?"

She gasped and looked to see her ribs wrapped with leaves. Frida looked at Buck a little scared. Why was this weasel helping her out? Where exactly was she? Everything was so big and different. Where was Diego?

"I have to get back", Frida said struggling to get up. "I have to find Diego."

She moaned and fell back down. Her ribs hurt her to stand on her own four paws.

"Not to worry", Buck said twirling his knife in his hand. "Buck's here to look after you."

"You don't understand", she said. "My mate. I have to get back to him."

"You can't go anywhere with those ribs, mate", he said. "Best if you stay here till they feel better. Make yourself at home and remember, always listen to Buck."

He put his knife between his teeth as he grabbed onto a wine, swinging off to the wilderness. Frida gasped as she looked around. She saw giant butterflies almost as big as Manny and Ellie and she saw what looked like dinosaurs. Where exactly was she?

Frida laid on the bed of leaves hoping Buck would come back soon. With broken ribs, there was no way she could defend herself against any dinosaur.


	6. Alone

Frida laid in the cave scared and worried. She heard the loud footsteps of the dinosaurs and was hoping none of them came toward her. She had no chance of fighting them in her condition. She gasped as she watched Buck return to the cave, dragging a large fish behind him. It looked pretty scary, larger than her as it stared her in the eye.

"This ought to hold you for a good while", he smiled.

"What kind of fish is this?" she asked.

Frida leaned in to sniff it and gasped when she watched the fish flap on the ground. Buck sighed and bashed the fish on the head with a rock, rendering it motionless.

"Does it matter what kind of fish it is, tiger?" he asked. "It's food for you."

"I guess", she shrugged.

Frida crawled to the fish and slowly started to eat it. She tried to ignore the fact that the fish was practically still alive and she was torturing the animal to death.

"So, why is this place hidden?" she asked. "How is it we don't know this place exists?"

"You folks up there don't need to know about this place", Buck murmured. "Ever since that Ice Age thing happened, nothing's been the same."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed and gently touched his eye patch. Frida looked at him, worried that she might have touched a sore spot with him. She left the conversation as it was and continued eating the fish.

"Thank you", she said. "For helping me."

"I could use the company", Buck said fiddling with his knife. "It gets pretty lonely down here."

"You mean you live alone? Just you without any friends or family?"

"The one and only, tiger", he answered.

Frida felt sorry for Buck. She couldn't imagine living alone with no friends or family. She sighed and looked up at the sky hoping she would be able to return to Diego soon. She hoped he wasn't leaving her behind.

* * *

Diego growled softly with his head down. He was still angry at Frida for abandoning him like that. He thought she loved him too much to leave him behind. Diego looked around noticing how quiet it was in the woods. Normally he would hear the sound of birds or even other animals. It was almost as if everyone had hidden or vanished.

He looked around concerned feeling something was wrong. His ears twitched as he heard a loud noise coming toward him.

"Whoa!" he yelled when he looked behind him.

Diego jumped off the pathway and hid in a bush. He couldn't believe his eyes. An actual living, breathing dinosaur was walking among them. He was even further surprised when he saw what the dinosaur carried in her mouth. Three little baby dinosaurs and…

"Sid?" Diego gasped.

He jumped out from the bush and followed the dinosaur. Where was she going with Sid? Diego may have left the group, but Sid was still his friend. He couldn't leave him to be eaten, not matter how annoying he was.


	7. Mammals in the Dino World

Buck watched Frida as she laid curled up on the bed of leaves. The poor thing was too scared to take a nap from all the dinosaurs and giant creatures around her.

"You should get some rest", he said. "Nothing's going to get you, tiger."

"How can you sleep in this place?" Frida asked. "Don't these things scare you even in the slightest bit?"

"They did at first, but you get used to it after a while."

"How?"

"Believe me, tiger", Buck said. "Once you become like me, you can get used to anything."

Frida looked at him skeptical before laying her head down. She closed her eyes to try and get some sleep, but that was interrupted as the ground started shaking. Buck seemed unfazed, but Frida dug her claws into the ground scared.

"What's happening?" she asked.

"Just another day in paradise", Buck shrugged.

He looked out of the cave to see a dinosaur carrying three babies in her mouth, as well as a floppy, green furry animal. He had no idea how one of those animals came down there when they belonged in the world above. Probably the same way Frida got down there.

"Just a mama dinosaur with her babies and a floppy green thing", Buck answered.

"Floppy green thing?" Frida asked.

"Something from up there", he explained. "Something's going on out there."

Buck picked up his knife and walked out of the cave to see where the sloth could've come from. He climbed up a tree and looked over the land, very surprised to see two mammoths, two possums and another saber tooth tiger with them. Dinosaurs surrounded the mammals looking to attack. As much as he would've loved to get on with his life, Frida would probably never forgive him if that tiger turned out to be her mate and he let him die.

Buck picked up an old dino skull and blew in it like a horn, getting everyone's attention. He gave his best battle cry as he grabbed onto a vine, swinging down to the mammals. He didn't count on the vine, snapping and sending him flying off.

"Crud..." he murmured.

He smiled as he looked next to him, seeing a tree holding stink berries. Buck grabbed a handful of the berries and ran back to the mammals, barely getting there before the dinosaurs could attack. He laughed as he took the berries and threw them at the dinosaurs' faces.

"Take cover!" he yelled as he threw the last berry down.

He grabbed everyone and ran to hide while the stench of the berry distracted the dinosaurs, making them look confused when they saw the mammals were no longer there.


	8. Reunited

Diego rolled his eyes as he was forced to hide in the giant leaves. He couldn't believe Sid got himself into this much trouble, putting all of them in danger. He hoped Sid was alive, because if he was, he was going to kill him for putting them through this.

Buck whistled to let the mammals know the coast was clear.

"Dude, you're awesome!" Crash said. "You're like the brother I never had!"

"Me too!" Eddie added.

Buck glared and threw his knife at them. Just because he saved them, didn't mean he knew if they were friendly or not. He wrung the water out of his fur before sniffing them. He didn't trust anyone so easily.

"Can we keep him?" Crash asked.

Buck rolled his eyes before jumping onto Manny, getting a good look at him and scaring him in the process.

"Buck!" he finally said.

"What?" Manny asked.

"The name's Buck. Short for Buckminster, long for Buh."

He jumped over to Diego, getting a good look at him. Diego's fangs got Buck's attention as he inspected them.

"A little dull", he murmured. "Would your name happen to be Diego by any chance?"

"What?" Diego asked. "Yeah, but how do you know?"

"Oh, your mate's crashing with me, mate!" Buck smiled.

"Frida?" he gasped. "She's down here too?"

"Aye. She's not too far away. I can take her to you, if you'd like. What are you doing down here anyway?"

"Our friend was taken by a dinosaur", Ellie answered.

"Well..." Buck slowly said. "He's dead. Welcome to my world. Now, I'll get you to your mate, tiger. But after that…go home."

"Not without Sid", Ellie said.

Buck walked through the large bushes, leading the heard to the cave where Frida was. Diego was more worried about her than mad at her. At least he knew where she was at now.

"Hey, tiger!" Buck called out as they reached a cave. "I got a surprise for you!"

"What?" Frida asked.

"Frida?" Diego gasped.

He pushed past Buck and rushed inside. His eyes widened in horror as he saw Frida laying in a bed of leaves with her ribs wrapped in leaves. She looked up and gasped, smiling widely when she saw him.

"Diego!"

Frida struggled to stand up. Diego went to her side, helping her stand. Tears came to her eyes as she nuzzled Diego.

"I thought I lost you", she said.

"Lost me?" he asked. "I thought I lost you! You went out and never came back. I thought you left me."

"Left you? Honey, I would never leave you. You know that."

Buck smirked slightly as he watched the two sabers nuzzle and lick each other. He made a good call on saving the mammals. Manny, Ellie and the possums smiled when they saw her.

"Guys!" Frida smiled. "It's great to see you!"

"Are you alright?" Ellie asked pointing to her ribs.

"I will be", she answered.

Frida looked around. The herd was together again, except for one member.

"Where's Sid?" she asked.

"He's been taken by a dinosaur", Diego answered.

"And I told you to go home once I brought you to your mate", Buck said. "Off you pop."

"Buck, we can't leave without Sid", Frida said. "He's part of our herd, part of our family."

"If you go out there, you'll find your friend…in the afterlife."

"Tell us more, oh great and weasley wise one", Eddie smiled.

"Not too long before you lot arrived, I saw a mama dinosaur carrying three babies and a floppy green thing."

"Yeah, we're friends with the floppy green thing", Manny said.

"They're headed to Lava Falls. That's where they care for the newborns. To get there, you've got to get through the jungle of misery, across the chasm of death, to the plates of woe."

"Okay, good luck with the slow descent into madness", Manny said. "We're going to go."

"Whoa!" Buck said. "You think this is some sort of tropical getaway? You can't protect your mates, mates. Look at them. They can't defend themselves in their conditions. What are you going to do with those flimsy tusks or dull fangs when you run into the beast? I call him…Rudy."

"Rudy?" Frida giggled.

"Wait. You mean there's something bigger than Mommy Dinosaur?" Crash asked.

"Aye", Buck answered.

"Eye?" Eddie asked pointing to Buck's eye.

"Aye, aye. He's the one who gave me this."

"Whoa. He gave you that patch?"

"For free?" Crash asked. "That's so cool! Maybe he'll give us one too!"

Buck looked at the possums speechless. He had never known anyone to act that stupid about a dinosaur. He looked at Manny and Frida for an explanation.

"Welcome to my world", Manny said walking past him.

"Abandon all hope, ye who enters there!" Buck warned as the herd left the cave to look for Sid.


	9. Always Listen to Buck

The heard walked through the jungle, following the footprints to try and find Sid. Diego looked at Frida worried. He could tell this trip was causing her pain with her broken ribs. He was walking beside her to help support her. Manny was busy hovering over Ellie, making sure nothing was happening to her or the baby. Everyone jumped when they heard a loud scream echo in the air.

"Sounds like a jungle of misery to me", Eddie mumbled.

Other than that, everything was quiet. Frida moaned in slight discomfort, needing to stop and rest.

"Are you okay?" Diego asked.

"I just need a break", she answered.

"I feel funny", Ellie mentioned.

"Oh, you're hungry", Manny smiled. "Look, there's some fruit."

Manny turned to an opening where some kind of berry sat on a stem. Diego looked at him and shook his head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you", he said. "This isn't exactly your playground."

Diego walked with Manny, trying to talk him out of getting the strange fruit.

"Like, I'm really going to be afraid of a pretty flower", he chuckled.

The minute Manny touched it with his trunk, vines suddenly wrapped around both his and Diego's legs. The vines lifted both of them into the air, and the ground started to rise, almost like a giant flytrap.

"Manny! Diego!"

"For the record, I blame you for this!" Diego yelled as the plant closed in around him and Manny.

Both males screamed as they were trapped in the plant, to be eaten. Crash and Eddie ran to try and help them, but the plant sent its vines to attack anyone who came close to it.

"That's it", Ellie said. "I'm tearing it up from the roots."

"Do that and it will clamp shut forever", Buck casually mentioned as he caught up with the group.

"So how are we going to get them out of there?" Frida asked.

"We're not letting them get eaten", Ellie glared.

"Alright, preggers", Buck said. "Don't get your trunk in a knot. I'll have them out of there before they're digested."

"Digested?!" Manny yelled as he tried to free himself.

"They'll be nothing but bones in three minutes. Well, maybe five for the fat one."

"I'm not fat!" Manny reminded everyone.

"Help!" he and Diego yelled. "Someone help us!"

"Hurry!" Ellie said looking at Buck who was stretching.

"It's time to get…Buck wild", he smirked.

Everyone watched as he ran toward the plant, avoiding the vines snapping at him. Buck grabbed onto one and swung into the plant, crawling inside to free Manny and Diego.

"Please hurry", Frida said as they watched.

Everyone gasped when the plant suddenly clamped shut and looked like it was sinking into the ground, ready to take Buck, Manny and Diego with it. As quickly as it started, it suddenly rose out of the ground and burst open, releasing the three males.

"Diego!" Frida smiled as she limped to them. "Oh, honey you're alright! And…slimy. You need a bath."

He frowned as he looked at her. He just had a near-death experience and the first thing she could think of was giving him a bath?

"Phssh", Buck scoffed. "Tourists."

"And thank you, Buck", she smiled. "You're our hero."

Frida smiled and gave Buck a quick nuzzle. He smiled softly while Diego looked at them, feeling jealous. Why did the weasel get a nuzzle and not him?

"Uh…thanks, Buck", Manny said. "For saving us."

"Buck, will you help us find the floppy green thing?" Ellie asked.

"That's not necessary!" Manny quickly said.

Buck smirked as he looked at them.

"Alright, I'll help you out", he said. "But I've got rules. Rule number one: always listen to Buck. Rule number two: stay in the middle of the trail. Rule number three…"

He paused and looked like he was taking a deep breath to say something really important. Everyone looked at him, anxious to hear what this rule would be.

"He who has gas, travels at the end of the pack."

Everyone watched as Eddie sighed and looked down as he walked to the back. Buck smiled as he turned to leave the way.

"We should all have our heads examined", Manny grumbled.

"That's rule number four!" Buck added. "Now, let's go and find your friend."


	10. Single Guys

The group walked through the dinosaur world, with Buck as their guide. Diego continued to let Frida lean against him as he supported her. He could see she was still in pain from all the walking with the broken ribs and wished he could do something to help make the pain stop.

"Do you think the beast will find Sid?" Eddie asked. "Or more importantly, us?"

"Rudy?" Buck asked. "Are you joking? He's relentless. He knows all, sees all, eats all. But that's a yes."

As if Buck's word weren't scary enough, they noticed something large in front of them, staring them all in the face. Large red eyes and red teeth spooked everyone as they just stared at it, Buck turned around at it and just looked annoyed.

"Hey, get off my lawn!" he said. "Go on, shoo!"

Everyone watched amazed as the large face turned out to be the wings of a giant butterfly.

"I knew that guy when he was a caterpillar", Buck said. "You know, before he came out."

Diego looked at him as he walked ahead to talk to him. He felt a real connection with Buck. Seeing him as even more of a friend than Manny and Sid.

"So, you're just living down here by your wits?" he asked. "All on your own? No responsibilities?"

"Not a one", Buck smiled. "No dependents, no limits. It's the greatest life a single guy could ask for."

"You hear that? This is my kind of place."

"What?" Frida asked limping to him. "Your kind of place? So you would rather stay down here? Buck said this is the life for single guys. What about me?"

"You can stay with me", Diego said. "We're mates. You can be the stay-at-home wife."

Frida growled in anger and turned away. Diego was just looking for any excuse he can to be wild and free. Manny looked at him with a smile, knowing he was in trouble. They looked up surprised when Buck picked up a rock and started talking into it.

"Hello? No, I can't talk. I'm recovering a dead sloth. No, they're following me! I know! They think I'm crazy! Okay, we're going into the Chasm of Death. I'm going to lose you…I love you too. Okay, goodbye, goodbye."

Buck tossed the rock and turned back to the mammals.

"Okay", he smiled. "Follow me."

"That's you in three weeks", Manny said.

Frida smirked as he looked at Diego's dumb-founded face. He frowned before walking back to her to support her.

"Still think it's such a good idea to stay here?" she asked.

"I get it", he grumbled. "You don't have to rub it in."

"Too late! So why do you want me to be a stay-at-home wife? We don't have any cubs, so there's no reason for me to stay in one place."

"Until your ribs get better, there's not much you can do. If you do stay in one place, at least I know you'll be alright."

"Whatever you say", Frida sighed.


	11. Chasm of Death

The group looked in awe as they reached the Chasm of Death. There was nothing but a large hole with no way across and green vapor. Crash let out a drop of saliva to see how far the drop into the gorge was.

"So, why do they call it the Chasm of Death?" Eddie asked.

"Well, we tried Big Smelly Crack", Buck explained. "But, that made everybody giggle."

Frida couldn't help but laugh at that. She could see why it made people giggle.

"Ow", she said trying to calm down. "My ribs…don't make me laugh."

Buck smirked and climbed onto a vine to cut one above them. Everyone backed away as a large dinosaur rib cage dropped down in front of them.

"Madame?" Buck politely said letting Ellie and Frida go first.

"Whoa!" Manny said stopping her. "She is not doing that!"

"Uh, uh, uh!" Buck said. "What's rule number one? Come on, mammoth. You're supposed to have a good memory."

"Always listen to Buck", Ellie cheerfully answered.

Frida watched as Ellie stepped onto the bones and looked at Buck hoping he knew what he was doing.

"Be careful", Diego said.

She nodded and walked onto the bones with Buck following after her.

"Now, eyes forward, back straight, and oh yes, breathe in the toxic fumes and you'll probably die."

"Toxic fumes?" Ellie and Frida gasped.

"Just another day in paradise", Buck smiled as he cut the vine, releasing the cage into the green vapor.

Ellie took a deep breath and held it as they swung into the darkness. Frida couldn't help but cheer. The ride was so fun and went by way too fast. Ellie, Frida and Buck reached the other side of the Chasm, back into daylight.

"That was awesome!" Frida said.

"Ellie", Manny called. "Are you alright?"

"You have to try this!" Ellie cheered with Frida.

Buck pulled the vine, sending the cage back to the males. He wanted to get the delicate females out of the way. Now it was the males' turn.

"Alright, now pile on, everyone! Couldn't be easier!"

* * *

Frida laid across the ground, tapping her claws as she and Ellie waited for the guys to cross over the chasm. It had been over a minute since Buck put them all on the cage. Right now they were stuck in the middle of the toxic fumes.

"Don't panic!" Buck answered trying to pull the vine to bring the cage to the other side. "Just some technical difficulties! Keep holding it in, boys!"

Frida sighed as she continued tapping her claws against the ground. Hopefully Buck would be able to fix this before the boys breathed in the fumes.

"I can't take it anymore!" Eddie said.

"He breathed it!" Crash gasped. "And now I'm breathing it!"

After thinking they were going to die, everyone's ears perked up when they heard different voices.

"Hey, we're not dead!"

Frida couldn't help but laugh when she heard the possums' new voice. Her ribs ached as she chuckled and listened in.

"It's not poison", Diego said in a high pitched squeaky voice.

Frida burst out laughing. She couldn't imagine Diego talking like a chipmunk. She couldn't stop, even as Buck climbed onto the vines.

"Stop laughing, all of you!" he said.

"Stop laughing, all of you!" Diego mocked in his high voice.

"What's rule number one?" Manny mocked in his now high voice.

Frida laughed even harder. Someone as uptight as Manny with a high squeaky voice was imaginable. Her ribs were hurting even more with all the laughing.

"You need to calm down, tiger", Buck said. "All this laughing isn't good."

"But they're just laughing", Ellie said. "What's so bad about that?"

"They died laughing!"

Buck pointed down into the chasm. Ellie gasped, followed by Frida who immediately stopped laughing. In the chasm were old dinosaur skeletons, each of who died laughing, unable to breathe.

"Stop laughing!" Ellie said.

"You know what's funny though?" Manny asked. "We're trying to save Sid, and now we are all going to die!"

"And I don't even like Sid!" Eddie laughed.

"Who does?" Crash asked. "He's an idiot!"

The boys continued laughing as hard as they could, not caring they were going to die if they didn't stop.

"Thanks for getting me into this mess!" Diego laughed. "It's the most fun I've had in years!"

"Thank you for deserting the herd!" Manny said. "That was totally super!"

Everyone was quiet for a moment before laughing as hard as they could. Frida and Ellie felt a little bit hurt that Manny and Diego said those things. Diego was having more fun nearly getting killed than spending time with her? Manny thought them leaving the herd was super?

Ellie sighed as she looked at Frida.

"We got to do everything, huh?" she asked.

She wrapped her trunk around the vine and pulled it, finally getting the cage to move across the chasm. The boys reached land safely as they gasped for air and their voices went back to normal.

"Uh…I'm not sure of how much of that you heard", Manny awkwardly said.

"Oh I heard all of it", Ellie said.

Diego looked at her, noticing how mad she looked at him.

"What's your problem?" he asked.

"The most fun you've had in years?" she asked.

She turned away, limping as she walked with Ellie.

"Uh, maybe we should get going", Manny suggested.

"Aren't we forgetting something?" Diego asked.

Everyone looked back at the fumes, Buck was swinging from the vines laughing after failing to help the boys.

"Here, Rudy, Rudy, Rudy!" he laughed. "I'm so lonely!"


	12. Frida and Buck

Frida was watching amused as Buck decided to have a puppet show with some dinosaur skulls he found. He was horrible with the voices, but at least he was having fun. He held two skulls on sticks while holding a third on his foot.

"They'll never survive", he made one skull say. "It's dangerous out there by day."

"And it's even worse at night", the other skull said.

"Plus, their guide is a lunatic."

"Oh, you mean Buck? He's a wacko!"

"I am not!" Buck said in his normal voice.

"And his feet smell", the skull on his foot said.

"Oh, shut up!" Buck said.

"You shut up", the skull said.

Everyone watched Buck grab his foot like it was a living animal and tried to strangle it. Frida smiled thinking it was all part of his act, but Manny was taking it seriously.

"He's strangling his own foot", he said getting creeped out. "Shouldn't we get moving?"

"What?" Buck asked through the skull. "And give Rudy a midnight snack? Not likely."

"The skull's right", he added in his normal voice. "Take a load off, Manny. We'll camp here for the night. Now, who's hungry?"

"I am!" the skull answered.

"You don't need the calories!" Buck said.

Frida smiled and looked at Diego who was watching her. She flattened her ears, looking away. She was still a little hurt hearing Diego had the most fun nearly dying than any time he was with her. Diego looked at her awkwardly and stepped toward her.

"I guess I'll go hunting for us?" he suggested.

"I guess I'll come with you", Frida said struggling to get up.

"Frida, don't force yourself", he sighed. "You've been struggling all day. You need to rest."

She sighed and looked away as she laid back down. She was worried about her relationship with Diego. What if he was getting tired of her? That would explain why he found his time in the Chasm of Death more fun than being with her. Did he not enjoy her company anymore?

"Just...be back soon", Frida sighed.

Diego looked at her and sighed as he nuzzled her gently. He turned away and ran off hopefully to find something small enough for him to hunt. Frida's ears flattened against her head as she rested her head on her paws.

"Everything alright, tiger?" Buck asked as he walked toward her.

"Fine...I guess", she said. "Things are complicated between Diego and I right now."

"Now you see why I don't have a mate. It gets lonely, but it's better than being hurt by someone you love more than anything."

"I hope Diego doesn't hurt me as bad", Frida said worried. "I've loved him for a long time now, but he has yet to do anything. We haven't mated or anything. Do you think he really does love me?"

"There's no doubt in my mind that he does."

Buck took Frida's paw and gently patted it. For a crazy weasel, he still had genuine kindness inside smiled as she licked Buck's cheek and gently nuzzled him. Where had buck been all this time? she could've used a friend like him in the herd.


End file.
